cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Paff
Paff is a main character in Cytus II, and is one of the playable characters. Currently, Paff has songs, and maxes out at Lv. . Description A singer and commercial star who enjoys immense popularity; a 24 year old girl who seems born to be in the spotlight, whether it's the virtual world or the real world. The number of fans she has is astonishing. She can hold virtual concerts non stop for a whole week and every single session will still be packed to the brim. Her image and every single statement she makes is closely monitored by her agency. When the cameras and lights are not on, just what kind of person is she? Personality Paff seems to be very enthusiastic as a singer, and has stated that singing is the greatest joy of her life. She loves to please people, and is passionate about her job, as she often holds virtual concerts. However, there may be some hidden parts of her personality, as she is closely watched by her agency to keep up some sort of "image". Towards fans, she is polite and sweet, but distant, rarely ever communicating with them. This is a result of her anxiety. Behind the cameras, Paff is quite shy and introverted due to the fact that she has memory loss. Even near her sister Helena, she acts calm and reserved, never complaining or protesting against anything. However, this causes her to be shut-off, too, barely speaking about her own wishes. In truth, Paff only wants to regain her memories and find out who she was in the past. Songs Black Market - Song Packs Marvelous Mix vol.1 *'There are 2 more songs in NEKO#ΦωΦ and another 2 in ROBO_Head.' Featured Article Vol.1 Marvelous Mix vol.2 *'There is 1 more song in NEKO#ΦωΦ and another 2 in ROBO_Head.' Trivia *The theme of Paff was arranged by SIHanatsuka. *5 of the 8 songs that have the lowest level for the Easy difficulty in the game (Lv.1) come from Paff's collection. **The other three being Change from Aroma, Homebound Train & Moving Thoughts from Ivy and Venus di Ujung Jari from Miku. *Before the version 1.5 update, Paff was the only character from the main 5 characters in Cytus II to not have a new song in newer updates. *This may be due to her disappearance during the story. *Paff's real name (Aroma White) was revealed in update 1.3 when her record company finally reported her disappearance. *In truth, Paff resides in the body of Kaori Minamiya after her memories were transferred to said body. However, due to a malfunction, she possesses both Aroma and Kaori's memories. Gallery General File:Paff_Full_(Mobile_Web_Version).jpg|Paff Full (Mobile Web Version) PaFF.png|PAFF Full Body File:Paff's_Audience.jpg|Paff's Audience PAFF.png|Paff Background File:charBG_Paff.gif|Paff's Background Animated PAFF1.jpg PAFF2.jpg PAFF3.jpg PAFF4.jpg PAFF5.jpg PAFF6.jpg PAFF7.jpg PAFF8.jpg PAFF9.jpg PAFF10.jpg PAFF11.jpg IMG_6130.PNG IMG_6131.PNG IMG_6132.PNG IMG_6133.PNG IMG_6134.PNG IMG_6135.PNG IMG_6136.PNG IMG_6137.PNG IMG_6138.PNG IMG_6139.PNG IMG_6140.PNG IMG_6141.PNG Paff 1.jpg Paff 2.jpg Paff 3.jpg Paff 4.jpg Paff 5.jpg Paff 6.jpg Paff 7.jpg Paff 8.jpg Paff 9.jpg Paff 10.jpg Paff 11.jpg Paff 12.jpg Paff 13.jpg Paff 14.jpg Paff 15.jpg Paff 16.jpg Paff 17.jpg Paff 18.jpg CAPSO! Skins d25e1484-14e5-4852-8293-c883f2a265c1.png|Kimono 421604b3-62e0-4f93-87e2-c11e563ec4a3.png|Idol Category:Cytus II Character Category:Cytus II